Tate one-shot
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: This is a one-shot Imagine. the Original oneshot prompt came from multiplefandomimagine blog on Tumblr. the prompt was "imagine Tate getting jealous when you have a study buddy over"


"If you need anything, the kitchen is right downstairs," Vivian said as you and your study buddy settled into your bedroom.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Harmon," your friend replied as the two of you settled into your bed.

Opening up your laptops and emptying your backpacks of the homework and textbooks collected inside. "What did you want to get started on first Jake?" You asked.

"We should probably get started on that English project, you know that the rest of our group aren't going to pitch in. Again."

With a loud and annoyed sigh, you agreed "You're right. I'm tempted to not even put their names in the powerpoint."

"I wouldn't stop you," Jake said with a laugh.

You pulled up google slides, "I'll start a Google Slide presentation and email you the link so you can join in and edit it, I'll send it to the other guys so they can't say we didn't try."

"Sounds good."

After about twenty minutes of working on your powerpoint presentation on 'Hamlet' for your English class, you and Jake closed it out and decided to move onto to studying for your biology exam. "Imma head downstairs and grab a drink and some snacks, you want anything?"

"Sure, I'll take whatever soda and chips would be fine."

"Cool, be back up in a bit." You head out of your bedroom and shut the door behind you, a habit, before heading towards the stairs to make your way to the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?!"

You jumped at the sound and image of Tate, being a ghost he liked to pop up unannounced sometimes. "Tate! Jesus you scared me."

"Y/N, answer me. Who is that in your room?"

You raised an eyebrow, you didn't like Tate bossing you around, when it wasn't in the bedroom of course. "Jake? He's a friend from school," you made as if you were going to continue your journey down the stairs, which you had just reached when Tate popped up.

Tate grabbed you, and moved in front of you so that you couldn't get passed him. "Why is he here? And why is he in your room?" Tate's voice was laced with…jealousy?

"We're always partners in projects, and we study together. He's in MY room because its quieter."

"You shouldn't have random boys in your room."

"Jake isn't random, and it isn't any of business."

"It is my business, when my girlfriend has boys from her school in a closed bedroom!"

"Tate, Jake isn't like that. He and I would NEVER do anything with each other!" You felt your face heating up with frustration that Tate wouldn't trust you.

"I don't know that! Teenaged boys, we have all sorts of things going through our heads, and you're probably one of them in his!"

"I highly doubt that." You said, your irritation lacing the words that came out of your mouth.

"You don't know that!"

"I think I do!"

"How?!"

"Because Jake is gay, Tate! You'd be running through his mind before I ever would!"

Tate's anger dropped like a ball, his eyes blinking in shock as you hit him with that bomb. "He's gay?"

"Yes, Tate. He is, now if you excuse me. I'm getting snacks and drinks for our study session." You stormed off downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a few bags of chips and a couple cans of Mountain Dew.

"Y/N, I'm sorry…I overreacted, I just get so jealous and protective. You mean everything to me." Tate was standing beside you in the kitchen, his tone soft and sad.

"You need to trust me more Tate, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and I would never cheat on you." You held the items in your arms, a broken look on your face.

"I know…its just, other people. I don't trust them."

"If I had someone try to come onto me I would shut them down, and if Jake was straight and tried anything I'd kick him out. Okay?"

"Yeah…Okay." He leaned in, dipping his head down to your face.

Raising your head up, you accepted the soft kiss that Tate planted on your lips. "Now I have to finish studying, but as soon as Jake leaves, you can come into my room and close the door. Okay?"

You said it with a spark in your eye, suggesting something much more fun than Science and Literature, "Yeah." Tate smiled back at you, watching at you ascended the stairs and reentered your room.


End file.
